East Timorese 100 centavo coin
East Timor |value= 100 centavos = 1.00 dollars |years= 2012 |mass= 14 g |diameter= 23.75 mm |thickness= 2.16 mm |composition= bimetallic: aluminum-bronze ring, cupronickel center |shape= round |edge= reeded |alignment= coin |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= , value }} The 100 centavo coin is a commemorative circulation coin that was issued in 2012 by the Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste, commonly referred to as East Timor. It was minted in recognition of the 100th anniversary of the conclusion of the in Timor against the Kingdom of Portugal in 1912. Such a piece holds the status of legal tender, having a face value equivalent to 100 centavos, or 1.00 United States dollars. The coin is bimetallic, having an aluminum-bronze (92% copper, 6% aluminum, 2% nickel) outer ring and a cupronickel (75% copper, 25% nickel) center. It has a mass of 14 grams, a diameter of 23.75 millimeters, and a thickness of 2.16 millimeters. The piece has coin alignment and a reeded edge and is round in shape. It was designed and engraved by artist Baiba Sime. Featured in the center of the obverse is a full-body depiction of (–1913), a traditional leader of who rebelled against the Portuguese colonial rule in Timor from 1895 to 1912. He is pictured seated in front of a wall of reeds, a over his shoulder, a in his hands, and a hanging from his neck. Inscribed along the nickel-brass ring of the piece is the state title "REPÚBLICA DEMOCRÁTICA DE TIMOR-LESTE" ( : "Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste"), which starts at the bottom left rim, arches at the top, and concludes at the lower right periphery. The date of minting, "2012", is arched along the rim at the very bottom of the coin. Printed in small text between the date and the "R" in "REPÚBLICA" are the initials "BCTL", standing for Banco Central de Timor-Leste (English: "Central Bank of East Timor"), the name of the official currency-issuing institution in East Timor. The value "100 centavos" is printed on two lines in the center of the coin's reverse, the numeral and the word printed on separate lines and the former being much larger than the latter. Below it is a depiction of a , a traditional worn by Timorese liurai. A pattern is engraved along the outer ring of the coin. In total, only 3000 examples of this coin were produced, all in Brilliant Uncirculated condition. The piece was initially distributed in a decorative folder containing a photograph of Boaventura on the front and information written in Portuguese and English on the back. Like all East Timorese coins, the 100 centavo piece was manufactured at the Imprensa Nacional-Casa de Moeda in , Portugal, and distributed by the Central Bank of East Timor. References *Numista – 100 Centavos - Boaventura de Manufahi *World Bimetallic Coin News – East Timor *Catawiki – East Timor 100 centavos 2012 "D. Boaventura the Manufahi" Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Bimetallic Category:Coins of East Timor Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Portuguese inscriptions Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins